The present invention relates.degree. to golf clubs, and particularly to a wedge for use in sand, water or similar hazards which may exist on a golf course.
Conventional sand wedges in affect require a golfer to blast the golf ball out of a sand trap or out of water. This not only is difficult but, particularly for less skilled golfers, can be frustrating. Wedges have been suggested which allow for some relief from the dragging effect of sand and water such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,508. However, a significant problem of dragging remains, and the golfer is still required to effectively `blast` the ball out of the hazard particularly where the golf ball is buried a distance into the sand or is in a substantial amount of water. Not only is a significant amount of energy required to be directed toward moving sand or water mass, but particularly with water, the debris flies in all directions. Further, control of the golf shot is immensely reduced since many golfers are unsure as to how hard to swing.